


sunflower vol. 6

by midnightchapters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cedric didn't die, Cedric needs a hug, Domestic, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Harry is a Good Bro, I Love You, Love Confessions, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, cho chang is a good bro, cho has a gf and they're in love, fuck jk rowling all my homies hate jk rowling, let cedric live!!!!, slowburn but at the same time not, they are soft and gentle and in love, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightchapters/pseuds/midnightchapters
Summary: oh, i love you so!-or in which two softest people are in love but don't know it yet.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cho Chang & Cedric Diggory
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello here is some relief provided from me to you and just what we need during these times. but this is a really soft and gentle fic with no angst (here and there but smidgens. i'm serious when i say smidgens. it won't even be there there in a big piece or something. 
> 
> so setting up some things first, makign some things clear: this is set after the battle of hogwarts. give or take around 3 years later. and he did not deserve the ending given to him, just another thing jk ruined. ced is so cute and deserves the world and not that ending no. absolutely not. so here's a cedric fic! where i make things better.
> 
> this is also going to be fairly short. 10ish chapters or so. 
> 
> but enought said, enjoy!!!

**IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE, IN ANOTHER WORLD** Cedric didn’t die. He didn’t die. His life did not end in that damned boneyard at the age of seventeen. He did not die. He was instead under the affliction of the torture cusre and had passed out due to the pain. In a way he was left unharmed. At least he did not die and for that he was thankful. 

But it did take him a few months for his mind to fully heal and him to wake up. He had slipped into a coma. By the time he did, he heard that Dumbledore died and the war was rampant around him.

It had surprised everyone when he had woken because they didn’t expect him to. It had been two years after all and Cedric didn’t expect it any less than them but he woke up. And everyone sometherd him with love after his waking up was processed. And his parents were called and he was smothered with more love, them sobbing and being so full of joy that their son is alive and right here with them now and not dead after all those years of being in a coma, in stasis. And then The Boy Who Lived entered his ward in Mungo’s and he had sat down overwhelmed with his head in his hands and tears in his eyes when he saw Cedric smiling his smile. Cedric had laughed and patted him on the back and Harry hugged him. For a moment, the world was alright, they weren’t in the middle of a war and they pretended it didn’t exist. Just for a moment.

The mind takes its time to heal. And it did take its time. What can he say? Those two years that passed by with him being not there, him being unavailable, the mind took its time to heal. Of course it did, did you see the damage done to him, the everlasting harm, the injuries the cruciatus curse inflicted on him. The mind took its and takes its time to heal.

The war continued on even after a month of waking up. He was babied and he did at times get annoyed but he didn’t take it for granted. He almost died, and things that are normal he didn’t take them for granted anymore after him almost dying. He treasured them, he treasured those moments. He was cautious and rightfully so. That day, at the graveyard he learned a lesson after having that close encounter with death. Anyday he could die, anyday and anytime his heart could stop and he will cease, he will be no more. Cedric didn't want to die. Not for a long time at least. And that close brush in with death he realised that he could, that death isn't too far away, it lurked everyday and was everywhere. So for now, Cedric didn’t want to die. In due time, yes, it’s inevitable. But right now, he wanted to live.

Skip a few months more and he’s invited to Bill and Fleur’s wedding with his parents and he went, and he enjoyed it until it was ruined by death eaters swarming it which he apparated with his mum and dad as quick as he could. And then he later on hears that Harry, Hermione and Ron are on the run after invading the Ministry (which is pretty badass if you ask him. Good on them!) and they’re M.I.A which he understood, he never imagined and would never want such a heavy burden on him and for three kids to be doing that when they’re supposed to be doing seventh year was shocking. Especially with the weight of the world on him, Harry. Cedric would never wish for that on someone but nothing was ever normal and calm for Harry and his friends. Then, forward a few months more they break into Gringotts and leave the Wizarding World in uproar, literally because they’re seen riding a dragon as they make their exit. And then it’s the ending, then comes the Battle of Hogwarts and all those deaths. Cedric thought he wouldn’t see it after a long time after his near death or feel it, lifeless bodies with their heartline flat, not living anymore, but he did. But it’s a war, of course there would be and are deaths, there’s bound to be deaths. He was stupid to believe there won’t be any losses but he didn’t want any deaths, he wanted to avoid it and go as long as he could without it but that wasn’t in plan. The world is blurry, it blurs around him and he can’t focus on one thing, on anything. Harry died and came back to life and faced Voldemort and killed him with an  _ expelliarmus _ and it’s the end. It’s over. It’s finally over. Cedric’s so relieved that he could cry and he did, burying his face into the nearest person's shoulder beside him which he later came to find out was Kingsley and all they did was pat him comfortingly on the back as Cedric’s body shook with sobs, whispering soothing words. 

The war was won. It was over and then came the healing. He was healing. Sometimes he swears he could feel his body ache with the cruciatus curse, a phantom pain flowing through his body and touching all his nooks and crannies. When he does, he has to sit down for moments on end. The war was over but Cedric can never and will never forget. 

The peace comes after that, slowly, and the world builds itself up again. 

Cedric Diggory’s peace came three years after the war. He didn’t know when it came to be but it does and he’s okay with it. He loves it. He wasn’t the same, not after the wonders of war and what he’d been through but he’s there. He’s Cedric and that’s all that mattered. Maybe a bit more worn down, shoulders slouched and tired but warm smiles Cedric but he’s still Cedric. And he’s getting there but nobody can ever forget. He’s older, more matured because horrors of war, and he knows death and doesn’t cuss at it anymore. It happens. He can’t stop it. It’s the way of life  — and death. It took him a long time to come to terms with his almost death, it took him a long time to not think that someone’s out for him, that he’s gonna die and they’re out to get his loved ones and are gonna die too. It took him a long time to make peace with his mind and find comfort in himself and anyone and convince himself that he won’t die, not right now. That his death isn’t near, that nobody’s going to die, the war is over, the war is won, victory is ours. It took him a long time but he was a victim of war. They were victims of war. Everyone was a victim of war. But it took him a long time to come to terms with himself and everything. 

He’s healing. He’s getting better. He’s almost there. 

So Cedric found himself at a flower shop on a Sunday afternoon. A light breeze blew over him and the sun was beaming, heat beating down on him and the others outside.

He entered the shop and the bell tinkled overhead and a woman looked up from the magazine she was reading. 

“Hello,” she greeted, a soft smile splayed on her lips.

He greeted her back gently. Ever since the war he’s gotten soft spoken. He was before but he’s become more soft spoken now. The war did that to you. “Hi. Could I have a bouquet of flowers please?”

“Is there any specific one you’d like?” She asked, and Cedric noticed her voice was as soft as his mother’s hugs. He’d like to get drawn in and enveloped in a hug by her one day but he’s thinking too far ahead for a woman he met just right now. 

“No. You can choose,” he murmured softly. 

She considered him for a moment before she nodded, face slightly draped in thought as she ran an analytical eye at the flowers around her. Finding the perfect one she grabbed the flower and then grabbed other ones of the same one, making a bouquet of flowers as Cedric watched her. He didn’t know why or how but it was calming watching her with the flowers and the flowers themselves were calming. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought she was a flower. Maybe she is a flower, a sole one in the universe, one by itself that drew everyone in and one that people couldn’t get enough of. Metaphorically, of course is what he meant by she is a flower. - (Not a literal one, but he wouldn’t put it past her.

She handed him the bouquet when she was done arranging it. His face was bathed in wonder, eyes wide and soft grin as he took it from her. He reached out a finger and touched the pink petals of the flower, still doused in happiness and the sight made her smile warmly. 

As he looked at her she told him, “Peony. It represents healing and some other things. Thought it would fit you perfectly.”

“It does,” he said, voice a whisper and a mere rustle. “What are the other things?”   
  


“Riches, honour, compassion, good fortune, prosperity, happy marriage and…” she listed then her voice died out, Cedric sending her an encouraging smile to keep going she shyly added, looking down, “...and romance.”

Cedric flushed, bashful smile in place though he didn’t know why. “I’m Cedric Diggory,” he said suddenly.

Surprise lit her features before she told him her own name, “Dalia Sun.” she held out a hand.

He shook it, smiling once again. “Do I know you? You seem familiar.”

“I was two years below you in Hogwarts.”

He raised his eyebrows, “You were?”

“I was. But since I was younger than you, you didn’t pay much attention to me and didn’t know who I was.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Dalia Sun. I hope we can become friends. And now I do!”

“We can,” she agreed.

“Great! I have to get going now. Thank you for the flowers Dalia. I’ll see you soon.” And he sent her another beautiful beam that she thinks the sun is with her.

With a wave over his shoulder he left, leaving her tinged pink and leaning on the door as she slid down to the floor and covered an unrestrained grin with her hand.

_ Cedric Diggory, what do you do to me? _


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya so this is the second chapter and i don't know when i'll update because this was written before and i have school as well but i'll try my best! so here's chap 2 for now and til next time! an update ofc is what i mean by next time.

**HE CAME BY THE NEXT DAY AND THE NEXT.** His parents did wonder where he went and why he came back with a smile so bright that it could heal the stars but it didn’t matter, they were happy for him. Happy that he found something or someone that put him at ease and made him in bliss, a content soft smile tugging his lips always. 

Whatever or whoever it was, he was at peace. He was before meeting whoever but he was more at peace now. Smiles wide, eyes soft, touches even more gentler than before, airy laughter. Yes, he was almost at peace. Somewhat. 

The peace will come. He’s at rest. He’s halfway there.

Cedric came round by her shop again. It’d become a habit since the first time he entered the store and saw the pretty flowers that made him fall in love with and found friendship in someone. He memorised the routes and everything. But he thinks he memorised Dalia more, the girl-sun. 

He came by her shop everyday for a few minutes, hours, but he made a point to visit her and buy flowers. The days he couldn’t, he made sure to pass her shop with a wave and a beam directed at her that she always returned. And sometimes, sometimes, even a flower charmed to go over to him but hidden from muggle eyes.

And everytime he came by her, he was with her, he noticed it was sunny. It was always sunny around her or when with her. She calls him the sun but what she doesn’t know is that she is the sun. She’s more of the sun than he himself is. But he accepts it and lets her call him that as long as she lets him call her flower and she does so it’s an ongoing, running joke and nickname between them. 

It’s been weeks since that fated day he met Dalia Sun who was the sun and moon and stars combined. And their friendship was gently, wistfully drifting smoothly. They were two souls who were still gentle even after what the world threw at them, but there needed to be someone who would still remain soft after bitterness so cruel and they were them. They were the people. They were the someones. Dalia Sun and Cedric Diggory. That's them. 

They’re the suns. 

They’re two souls who found comfort and peace in one another. And Cedric found comfort in her and her flower shop. And he thinks she found comfort in his quiet yet soft tones, touch, whispers, soul. 

So that’s where he was heading today. To her shop to be one with her and her flowers. 

She was sitting on top of the table when he entered, the windchimes tinkling above him as it alerted her of his presence. He dropped his bag on the floor near her and sat on the table with her, joining her on swinging their legs. 

They stayed like that for moments. Silent but their presence and shy, soft touches spoke louder than words ever could. 

He was the one to break it, “I'm studying magizoology.”

She arched a curious brow. “Oh, you are?” she asked but they knew it wasn’t one for an answer. “That’s nice Cedric.”

He flushed pink, whispering, “thank you.” delicately, as if fragile glass. “What about you? What did you study?”

“Botany,” she replied, matching the tone of his voice as she knocked her foot against his, letting out a laugh as he knocked his back. “Flower and plant science.”

He hummed, tips of his ears still pink. “That’s really good Dalia.” he hesitated and she noticed as she sent him a smile, “Would you teach me about it? Like, could you? I find it interesting and I want to learn whatever you know about it.”

She was surprised before she nodded faintly, not as noticeable but Cedric catches it. He always catches everything with Dalia. Like her mood, her smiles, her words, everything. He couldn’t get enough of her and he thinks he is drunk on her.

On Dalia Sun.

But the question is, who isn’t drunk on Dalia Sun?

Nobody. No one. Everybody is drunk on the sunshine which is Dalia Sun and everyone loves her. It’s Dalia Sun after all. 

Silence resumed after that. “Do you want to go get coffee?” He posed the question suddenly, looking away from her as he fidgeted. 

She brought a hand to his face, slowly and smoothly pushing it back for him to face her again. He blushed. And she blinked up at him with those pretty eyelashes brushing against her skin as she said, lowly, faintly, a resolute murmur, “yes.”

With that he jumped to his feet and held out a waiting hand for her which she slipped in his grasp and out of the door they went. “I’ll tell you more about magizoology.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**. . .**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**AFTER HIS BRUSH IN WITH DEATH,** in limbo in the land of the living and the dead, after a close call and his almost death, Cedric realised he didn’t have to have a ministry job like he was originally going for. He didn’t have to have a normal, standard, boring ministry job and sit behind a desk mind-ridden with numbness. So he didn’t. (His parents let him. They understood. Especially when they saw how short life can be and their son taken from them. Almost. And Amos didn’t want him to be going into a job at the ministry when they did nothing for Cedric and were the ones to host the Triwizard Tournament which, thus, led Cedric to a state no parents want to see their child as.) He didn’t go with the plan he had before everything turned to shit. 

Instead, instead — he studied Magizoology and took that as his career choice. So he studied and is still studying magizoology and is having fun. He also worked under Paris Nettles, being his apprentice of sorts. Now, Paris Nettles was a very kind and compassionate man in his late 20’s and loved animals and was interested in learning about them, taking care of them which, straight after Hogwarts, he started studying it and began his career. So their love for animals, magical or not, brought them together and he treated Cedric like a younger brother and Cedric considered Paris as his older brother. 

Life is short. Take the risks. Enjoy it.

That’s what Cedric is doing, taking his own advice. And, hopefully, he’s not dying anytime soon. Not if Dalia can help it. (She’s told him that she will pull him out of his grave and wake him up because he’s not leaving her. Not if she has a say.)

(And, to be honest, not if Cedric has a say in it too.)

Also, more on his Magizoology studies and career, Care of Magical Creatures had always been his favourite subject. Not Arithmancy or Transfiguration or Potions — definitely not Potions — none of that. (And Divination was boring, come to think of it. He just wanted free time and to waste it.)

But he took her to a cafe. _Cho’s Corner_ it read out and Dalia noticed that it radiated warmth which was something she liked straight off the bat. She tugged on Cedric’s wrist and he stumbled but managed to upright himself as he followed her in, but not before holding the door for her which she blushed at and muttered a quiet _thank you._

It’s homely, it’s cosy and it’s warmth she observed as she entered the cafe. She liked it. She liked it so much. And she told him jokingly, “You’ll have to bring me here every time you do come here.”

He replied back, bashfully, sun incarnate as he said so seriously with a gaze so heavy that Dalia had to look away for moments, “Of course.”

The thing is with Cedric and Cho was that, while yes they did date and maybe once loved each other, they had no bad feelings between them and continued to remain friends even though at the beginning after that they were awkward but they overcame that quick enough. Cho had been there for him when he was in that coma and stayed there with him consumed in her grief. A student had noticed she was starving herself, sleep-depriving herself and lacked her usual hygiene so they told — no, _ordered_ — that she clean herself up and made her eat and Cho didn’t fight the feeling as she reluctantly did so. So she found comfort in that person and they helped her and they slowly fell in love as she moved on during his resting state, that time period. And she realised that she didn’t like boys, she liked girls. When he woke up he was at first surprised to see her with someone else but he didn’t mind, he welcomed their relationship with open arms, happy to see she found someone and moved on while hope was dimming each and every day because of his state, never knowing when he’d wake up. 

So it is a fact that there is no harm done between them or lingering feelings or bad feelings. 

They’re happy with their respective lives and relationships. 

Dalia sat down, but not without Cedric pulling out her chair for her and then pushing it in, and he took a seat across from her, sifting through the menu, no doubt already knowing the food choices/drinks/deserts by heart. 

And then, as she looked through the menu with Cedric recommending his favourites to her, she heard a small smack and looked up to see a woman behind him, smiling mischievously and she made the connection that this was who smacked him. He rubbed his neck, where she had hit him, and glared at her while she just grinned right back. When she saw Dalia she ran a curious eye over her but an easygoing grin was resting on her face. 

Dalia sent her a warm smile in return and that made the grin bigger. 

“Hey sweetheart. I’m Cho. This idiot’s best friend right over there,” she tipped her head at him and he only scowled at her for calling him an idiot, “It’s nice to meet you. What’s your name?” Cho already knew what her name was but she wasn’t going to tell her that.

“I’m Dalia. It’s nice to meet you too.”

“You’ve got a very pretty name. And I know you are. He won’t shut up about you.” She groaned but still wore her grin.

Dalia looked at him, and he averted his eyes from hers, flushing. “You do?” He nodded and she softly smiled. 

Cho, looking between them and donning a smirk, said: “Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds at it. On your date.” As she walked away, she yelled, “You have to tell me all about it! Remember that!”

He muttered curses, shaking his head in exasperation and embarrassment, face held in his hands as he slightly peeked up at her. He saw her beaming. 

“That was Cho. Who you just met. And is my close friend and was also my girlfriend but that’s in the past now. Hope that won't be a problem for you.” _He shouldn’t have said that. He’s so dumb. He really is an idiot,_ he hissed inside his head, cursing his entire existence before remembering his death and that stopped. 

She met his gaze and shook her head. “It won’t.”

He sent her a grin in its purest form, unrestrained and filled with joy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**. . .**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**WHEN THEY GO BACK TO HER SHOP** Dalia searched for flowers to convey her mood and emotions she felt and was continuing to feel. She found them quickly, making her way over to them with a smile, gently touching its petals. 

She handed him a bouquet of chrysanthemums and he looked at her from under his long eyelashes that she was slightly jealous of, always curious and wanting to know the meaning behind them, of each and every flower there is that she knows about. He waited patiently, head tilted to the side and it reminded her of a puppy and she explained. “Chrysanthemums. They represent happiness, longevity, joy, love and fidelity.”

It’d became a habit. Him coming by everyday and buying flowers and her giving him them that matches the mood or situation and him waiting for the meaning. 

He picked one of them out and leaned over, placing it in her hair and Dalia became too aware of her heart pounding, and their close proximity. They’ve been close before, this shouldn’t have been bothering Dalia now but it was. Then, as quick as it happened it ended and he leaned back. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

“I had a great day today Cedric. So the flower hints to what I was feeling and still am.”

He rocked back and forth a bit, on his feet and said, “Anytime Dalia. Anytime.”

And then he crossed the distance between them and enveloped her in a hug, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around him and let herself be cocooned in the warmth and in him. 

Yes, she liked Cedric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and also there are gaps between, like time skips basically. i don't write very single interaction or convo and etc. 
> 
> and i also don't show them talking that much but that's for a reason. like they're a soft gentle couple who show their love/like in touches and presence and of quiet soothing words. so it's relatively a comfortable, easy silence and not that much convo cuz it comes natural with them, easy with them.
> 
> i hope i show that, and make it seem like that, mke it that way, portray them as and their relationship seem natural and calm + peaceful and not rushed, just taking its time but still being a bit fast cuz this is a short story. and if i am, i'm sorry!
> 
> also cho and dalia are a brotp. that is a FACT!!!
> 
> and yes i made cho like girls!! we need lgbtq+ representation and i'm righting the wrongs jk did. so she is a lesbian and has a gf and cedric is happy for her and he was the one she came out to first and she's happy in her relationship. plus cho gives me vibes wlw vibes so yeah! 
> 
> but enjoy and let me know what you think!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> my soft babies!! 🥺🥺 things are only going to be more soft from here! there's only gonna be more softness to come!!
> 
> but here is chapter one full of gentleness and softness ™ ! and they met and things are gonna set off! you're welcome!
> 
> ced's baby! and my oc's baby! they're both babies! soft babies!!!! 
> 
> im sorry i'm gushing so hard but i just love them so much. 
> 
> anyways let me know what you think!!


End file.
